Avidité
by Auro75
Summary: [BlackIce & HiJack (Hiccup de How to Train Your Dragon et Jack Frost)] Jack Frost et Hiccup sont en couple depuis 2 ans. Mais tout n'y est pas parfait et c'est ainsi que Jack va entreprendre quelque chose d'assez stupide auprès de Pitch Black, son pire ennemi. Jack, obnubilé par l'avidité, va t'il réagir à temps ?


Bonjour,

Je vous présente mon premier one-shot, une histoire très spéciale où Jack Frost n'a pas su faire les bons choix et où il doit en payer les conséquences ...

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas crées par moi mais proviennent des films _Les Cinq Légendes_ et_ Dragons_.

Couples : Hiccup & Jack Frost/ Pitch & Jack Frost

Rating : M (attention aux âmes ne supportant pas le BlackIce ! ^^)

Bonne lecture à vous, j'accepte bien évidemment toutes les reviews que vous me ferez, afin que je puisse savoir si écrire peut devenir un autre de mes passe-temps ! ^^

_Je préviens que toute remarque homophobe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre ne sera pas publiée ..._ _Merci !_

**Avidité**

_POV Jack Frost_

Bon, ok, j'ai appris à me faire à l'idée d'être tombé amoureux d'un être humain mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Hiccup a beau être le plus adorable de tous, il y a des moments où ce n'est pas facile tout de même. Par exemple, cette fois-là où je lui ai enfin fait rencontrer ma famille, en gros celle des gardiens. En effet, Nord est devenu comme un père pour moi, enfin, c'est surtout lui qui me recadre en réalité, Bunny est devenu un genre de frère, celui que je n'ai jamais eu … et avec lui, c'est crêpage de chignon à longueur de journées, mais on s'éclate bien ! Sab me fait penser à un oncle très amical à qui parler dès que Nord m'a un peu trop sermonné. Tooth est plus devenue une confidente pour moi, même si au début, elle craquait un tantinet pour moi, cela n'a pas marché, je pense que je n'étais pas prêt à me lancer dans ce genre de relation et c'est après que j'ai rencontré Hiccup, dans son village, Berk, il a une sacrée histoire … il venait d'affronter Red Death, un affreux dragon qui s'appropriait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Terre jusqu'aux autres dragons vivant sur l'île, car, oui … les Vikings, la famille de Hiccup, vivent entourés de dragons ! J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début mais bon, comme personne ne me voyait dans le village, ce ne fût pas un énorme problème … mais les dragons, eux me voyaient ! En tous cas, celui de Hiccup, Toothless ! Un dragon très agréable jusqu'au jour où il a compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de Hiccup, et là, j'ai eu droit à tout ! Il me faisait comprendre qu'il ne me céderait pas son maître aussi facilement … Hiccup est pourtant tombé amoureux de moi, lui aussi. Et depuis, c'est le bonheur chaque jour ! Seulement, étant deux garçons, ce n'est facile ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, car ayant du mal à l'accepter !

C'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte que sexuellement aussi, cela allait nous affecter, or un couple qui n'a pas de sexe, selon moi, ça casse un jour et surtout, le plaisir n'est pas complet !

J'ai donc attendu qu'il soit prêt et nous y allons étape par étape mais cela s'arrête à des préliminaires en gros … et ça ne me suffit pas !

Je l'aime mais je le veux tout entier et pour ce qui est de lui, je commence à douter de son désir pour moi ou si son choix commence à s'émousser …

Pour en revenir à cette fameuse présentation des gardiens, l'incident est que Pitch a voulu se présenter aussi, malgré la raclée qu'on lui a mise ! Ce fût la grande révélation, en effet il s'est montré à nous il y a peu de temps chez Nord et il a spéculé qu'il ferait tout pour m'avoir, qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et il nous a fait son habituel petit sourire sadique … personne n'a compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment, pas même Hiccup, mais moi je le sais … MOI tout simplement, en entier, pas uniquement mon pouvoir comme précédemment ! Je me suis rendu compte que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de le faire lâcher prise, surtout depuis la fois il est venu en Antarctique m'inviter à le rejoindre, il a bien failli m'avoir dans un moment de faiblesse mais cela ne se reproduira pas !

Je me ballade donc dans les couloirs depuis cherchant à m'enlever cette histoire de la tête, essayant de me détendre auprès de Hiccup, mais rien à faire, j'y pense sans cesse, je commence à avoir peur de ce que Pitch pourrait faire pour m'avoir ! Et si il s'attaquait à Hiccup ? Ce serait la pire des choses … c'est ainsi que Hiccup me tira de mes pensées.

« **Jack, ça va ? C'est ce Pitch qui te rend aussi lunatique ?** »

« **Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait un coup comme ça, sauf que la dernière fois**

**il l'a fait en privé, là il se présente devant tout le monde alors, je me demande ce qu'il prépare … **»

« **Ne t'en fais pas, il veut peut-être juste te faire peur …** **après tout, j'ai cru comprendre **

**que c'était son job …** »

Hiccup ne connaissait pas Pitch comme je le connaissais, il est revenu après ce que nous lui avons fait, il me veut moi, s'il a fait tous ces efforts, ce n'est pas pour rien …

Je saisis Hiccup par la taille, et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre que Nord nous a prêté dans son palais. Je m'assieds sur le lit et Hiccup se plaça à côté de moi, me murmurant de douces paroles.

« **Détends-toi ! Tu as les gardiens auprès de toi pour te tenir main forte, et je suis là moi aussi, Pitch ne te touchera jamais ! **»

« **Tu as peut-être raison mais tu ne connais pas Pitch ni ce dont il est capable alors attendons de voir ce qu'il se passe …** »

Je saisis Hiccup par la nuque et l'approcha doucement à moi pour un baiser dès plus simple. Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes et soudain, j'en voulais plus, j'ouvris la bouche et il me suivit. Cependant, mon corps devenait brûlant et je ne m'arrêta pas là, ma seconde main commença à se glisser sur sa cuisse en remontant vers son entre-jambe et c'est là que je sentis Hiccup couiner légèrement sous mes lèvres chaudes. Il se décolla de moi et ses mains venaient retirer la mienne se trouvant auparavant sur sa cuisse.

« **Non Jack, désolé mais je ne peux pas encore !** »

« **Mais quand est-ce que tu seras prêt ? Hiccup, je pensais que c'était bon là, je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai appris qui j'étais, j'ai transgressé les règles de la Lune pour t'amener ici, je t'ai donné mon cœur, et cela depuis 2 ans ! Je n'en peux plus, je tombe enfin amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie et je ne peux pas partager ce moment avec toi ! J'ai attendu longtemps que tu sois prêt mais là je me demande si au final, tu m'aimes vraiment…** »

« **Je t'aime mais je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas, je ne l'accepte pas encore. Déjà, ma confiance en moi est très fragile mais ne me demande pas de faire « ça » en me poussant, ce sera encore plus dur. Je serais prêt un jour mais là tu dois attendre !** »

Sur ces mots, il quitta mon étreinte et sortit de la chambre en courant en claquant la porte. Je baissais la tête, me disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'espérer, que j'arrête d'attendre Hiccup, qui ne viendrait jamais à moi sur ce terrain-là.

« **Cela fait déjà 320 ans que j'attends, je pense cela suffisant …** »

Commençant à douter des sentiments de Hiccup à mon égard, je sentais comme une ombre s'abattre sur la chambre. Je relevais la tête pour voir où se situait mon bâton, près de la porte. Je couru pour m'en saisir mais l'ombre fût plus rapide, elle prit le bâton et moi, je me pris le mur !

« **Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ?** »

« **Ce qu'il se passe ? Je te pensais moins bête mon petit Jack !** »

« **Pitch ! **»

Je me retournais brusquement et vit Pitch assis à la place où je me tenais précédemment avec mon bâton dans les mains. Il était différent, à vrai dire séduisant, et pour le rendre séduisant, il y avait du boulot ! En effet, il avait revêtu une chemise noir rayée verticalement, qui moulait son torse bien dessiné au final. Son pantalon était rayé aussi et ni trop ample ni trop serré, il portait un manteau long rayé de la même façon que le reste de ses vêtements et ses bottes étaient très vintage avec bout pointu et sangle par-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient mieux présentés que d'habitude, plus de gel on dirait et surtout, il avait une petite mèche rebelle tombant devant ses yeux, qui lui donnait un charme fou. Mais pourquoi avait-il subitement changé ?

« **Alors Jackie, comment vas-tu ?** » me dit-il en commençant à gratter mon bâton avec ses ongles longs.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** » Je me mis soudain sur la défensive pensant qu'il pourrait m'attaquer à tout moment mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

« **Tu n'as toujours pas compris, Jack ? Je te veux toi, je veux que tu me rejoignes, que tu sois mien, que l'on œuvre tous les deux pour rendre ce monde à notre image ! … mais plus que tout, je veux te montrer ce à quoi tu n'as pas eu droit depuis 320 ans et qui te démange aujourd'hui et je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle … non ?** » Il eu un petit rictus suite à ces mots.

Soudain, je sentis mon corps se réchauffer, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais mais il se mit à bouger de lui-même, comme dans une pulsion incontrôlable ! Je me précipitais avec spasmes sur les genoux de Pitch, jambes écartées, et je me mis à l'embrasser le plus fougueusement possible. Je sentais son petit sourire sadique se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais je m'en foutais, j'avais envie de savoir ce que ça faisait, je voulais qu'il me le fasse, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait après !

Sa bouche s'était ouverte sans supplice et nos langues se rejoignaient avec vigueur. Les mains de Pitch avaient lâché mon bâton et commençaient à se balader sur mes fesses, les massant durement. Par moment, ils les redescendaient vers mes cuisses ou les remontaient sous mon sweat pour caresser la peau nue de mon dos. Ce contact était des plus sexuels, je ne sentais plus rien à part le désir ! Mes mains parcouraient ses cheveux, sa nuque, ne savant trop où aller, jusqu'au moment, où sans que je ne crie gare, elles allèrent vers la chemise de Pitch pour la détacher … je commençais ainsi à caresser son torse imberbe. De son côté, ses mains remontèrent plus haut sous mon sweat pour me le retirer complètement, m'obligeant à lâcher son torse. Une fois retiré, il le jeta dans la chambre et s'attaqua à la boucle de mon pantalon qu'il défit. Par la suite, il me fit me relever légèrement, mes genoux sur le lit à côté de ses cuisses, et baissa mon pantalon. Il parvint à retirer un côté en soulevant ma jambe gauche puis l'autre, sans peine. Et je pus me rasseoir sur ses genoux, nu cette fois. Il en profita pour commencer à me caresser. Mes mains revinrent caresser son torse jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et me fit comprendre ce que je devais faire.

« **Si on veut continuer, je ne suis pas le seul à devoir te donner du plaisir …** »

Sur ces mots, je saisis son intimité et commença à le caresser. Je n'aimais pas spécialement faire ça, à vrai dire, je n'aime pas ça !

« **Désolé Pitch, mais je ne suis pas très fan de ce genre de geste ! **»

Sa répartie fut plus solide que je ne l'aurais cru.

« **Ah oui, et comment feras-tu quand ce sera ton copain que tu auras sous toi et que tu devras le préparer ?** »

D'un coup, il me glaça le sang, je ne su que dire. Je cessais tous mes gestes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de ce que je voulais vraiment. Mais en même temps, je faisais du mal à la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé par ce geste… et si Hiccup ne … Non ! Il ne le saura jamais ! Je sais ce que je veux en ce moment !

Sa main sur mon corps, à un endroit bien précis, me ramena à la réalité et au plaisir que j'éprouvais. Je gémis à ce geste et lui répondit.

« **Là maintenant, je m'en fiche, je veux juste que tu me le fasses, rien d'autre, tu peux t'en tenir à ça ?** »

« **Bien sûr, je ne cracherais jamais sur ce cadeau que tu me fais !** »

Je ne tins pas compte de sa remarque et me rejeta sur ses lèvres, montant et descendant mon corps au fur et à mesure de ses caresses.

« **Par contre, Pitch, jure moi que tu ne diras jamais rien à Hiccup, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ! **»

« **Bien sûr Jackie, bien évidemment !** »

Nous en revenions enfin au plaisir éprouvé. Ses mains continuaient de me caresser de plus en plus violemment. Je n'en pouvais plus et c'est ainsi qu'il s'arrêta brusquement, me faisant me sentir de plus en plus mal. Le plaisir étant enfermé en moi, ne pouvant plus se manifester.

« **Tu as de la chance que je sois déjà dur ! Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses !** »

Suite à ces mots, il me saisit par les hanches, je suivis ses gestes et mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Je compris ce qu'il souhaitait faire juste après, il voulait m'empaler sur lui ! Je me mis ainsi en position de manière à ce que ce soit plus simple pour lui, c'est-à-dire collé contre son torse. Il fit le nécessaire et je commençais à le sentir me pénétrer. Au début, ce fut difficile, étant vierge, l'entrée n'est pas facile mais je réussis au final à accepter que cela puisse faire mal et il avait enfin réussi à entrer entièrement. La douleur était forte et je parvins même à laisser passer un petit cri de plaisir mélangé à la douleur. Ses mains me faisaient monter et descendre sur lui. Mais l'effort principal, c'était moi qui le faisais.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, j'avais réussi à avoir ce que je voulais et sans aucun effort, mais je continuais à penser à Hiccup malgré le fait que Pitch puisse saisir mes hanches afin d'entrer et sortir de moi à sa guise. Je suis en train de faire une bêtise je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et je dois bien avouer qu'après cette étape, je risque d'en avoir de nouveau envie sauf que si Hiccup accepte, je serais le meneur et je dois dire que l'autre sens ne me déplait pas !

Je penserais à Hiccup plus tard, après tout, je ne vais pas m'arrêter maintenant et Pitch ne me laisserait pas faire non plus. Je crois qu'il aime ça bien plus que moi. En parlant de lui, il ne cesse de me saisir la bouche dès que j'ai pu reprendre mon souffle. Ça en devient épuisant à force. Mais je dois avouer qu'il embrasse divinement bien ! Pour le reste, c'est pareil d'ailleurs, tout est puissant, en plus de ça, il ne cesse de me caresser donc le plaisir s'accroit davantage ! L'ennui est que je me sens fléchir…

« **Pitch, je n'en peux plus de cette position … j'ai mal aux jambes …** »

Sur ces mots, Pitch ne dit rien, il m'embrasse une dernière fois et saisit mes hanches pour me coucher sur le lit tout en restant en moi. C'est assez douloureux comme geste mais une fois couché sur le dos, je me sens quand même bien mieux ! A présent, Pitch est au-dessus de moi, mes jambes sur ses épaules, il en a d'ailleurs profité pour retirer son manteau tout en continuant ses allées et venues dans mon corps. Je le trouve de plus en plus séduisant dans ses gestes. Il passe même une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer légèrement. Mais une de ses mèches rebelles s'est encore faite la malle et vient tomber sur son visage en sueur. Il ne se rapproche toujours pas de moi et reste à angle droit avec mon corps tout en le pilonnant. Et pourtant j'adore ça, ça fait tellement érotique comme geste !

« **Tu te sens mieux comme ça ?** »

« **Oui, … bien mieux ! » **répondis-je entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

Cette fois, je sentais que ça allait être la fin, Pitch se rabaissa vers moi et m'embrassa langoureusement, insinuant sa langue dans ma gorge, dans un baiser des plus vivaces.

« **Pitch … ahh … je crois que je …** »

« **Oui, … moi aussi !** »

Nous étions sur le point de venir tous les deux et c'est pour cela que Pitch mit le paquet, il me pénétrait de plus en plus fort. Et c'est ainsi que je sentis venir le moment tant attendu, les étoiles ! C'était un vrai bonheur, je hurlais de plaisir, à tel point que Pitch dû mettre sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et que l'on ne m'entende pas dans tout le palais de Nord. Mais lui aussi arrivait au summum du plaisir et je le sentis dans mon corps se déverser. Il cessa ses vas et viens et se retira tout doucement de moi. Je ne réfléchis pas, et en voyant Pitch s'affaler à côté de moi et lâcher ma bouche, je me saisis de son manteau sur le lit pour me couvrir. Pitch avait déjà refermé son pantalon, mais pas sa chemise. Je voyais son torse se lever et descendre très vite comme le mien et c'est là que je su qu'il avait eu autant de plaisir que moi. Ma respiration ne cessa pas de se faire violente. Je ne calmais pas ces spasmes, je me voyais encore dans les étoiles et j'avais du mal à redescendre sur Terre. Et pourtant, ce qui me fit redescendre ne tarda pas à venir…

« **Alors Frost ? Cette première fois t'a plu ?** »

« **T'as même pas idée …** »

Sur mes mots, Pitch se mit à rire, et il se releva sur son coude pour me faire face et me donner un dernier baiser bien langoureux et érotique.

Et là, le choc, j'ai fait l'erreur, pris par cette pulsion, de ne pas fermer la porte à clé et il me semble que cette chambre n'appartient pas qu'à moi mais aussi à Hiccup. En le voyant entrer dans la pièce, je me relevais légèrement sur les coudes, les yeux grands ouverts.

« **Jack, je voulais te dire … je … **»

Son regard se porta sur moi et Pitch, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent autant que les miens, il me semble. Sauf que dans les siens, on y sentait de la colère mélangée à de la tristesse. Il mis ses mains sur sa bouche et choqué, commença à pleurer.

**« Tu … mais … qu'est-ce que … Jack, tu as vraiment osé ? Tu en avais envie à ce point-là ?** »

Là, son ton devenait plus violent, je ne réagis même pas, j'étais encore en train de réaliser que mon copain venait d'entrer dans notre chambre et m'avait vu avec un autre homme, un ennemi en plus, dans notre lit. J'étais moi-même choqué.

« **POURITTURE !** »

Sur cet unique mot, il claqua la porte en sanglots. Sur ce, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie ! Je me sentais comme un déchet, une grosse merde que l'on devait punir !

Je me relevais d'un seul coup avec le manteau de Pitch autour de ma taille.

**« Il s'est passé quoi là ? Il nous a vraiment vu ?** »

Pitch qui était resté allongé sur le lit, comme si rien n'était arrivé me répondit :

« **Ton petit ami vient de te surprendre au lit avec un autre et il a claqué la porte, ça te va comme résumé ?** »

« **Mais merde, pourquoi on a pas verrouillé la porte ?** »

**« Tu t'inquiètes du passé ? Ton copain vient de remarquer que tu as couché avec l'ennemi et tu t'inquiètes de la porte ? Décidemment, Jack tu es raté et égoïste jusqu'au bout ! Un gamin ignare !** »

« **Tu peux parler, ça t'a plu aussi je crois ?** »

« **Oui, mais pour moi, rien n'est en jeu, je m'amuse et d'ailleurs, au passage, j'ai adoré, faudrait penser à d'autres positions la prochaine fois …** »

Je me retournais soudain vers lui alors que je me précipitais vers la porte.

« **La prochaine fois ? Jamais ! Il n'y en aura pas, je viens de tout gâcher avec Hiccup, je ne vais certainement pas te revoir ni refaire ça avec toi !** »

Pitch se redressa à nouveau et s'assit sur le lit.

« **Et si je pouvais faire en sorte qu'Hiccup oublie tout ce qu'il vient de voir, cela te plairait ? **»

Sur ces mots, j'ouvris de grands yeux sceptiques et le regarda, me doutant timidement de quelque chose.

« **Comment ?** »

« **En lui faisant croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, j'en suis le maître, non ?** »

L'idée était plus qu'alléchante, je ne comptais pas perdre Hiccup et de toute façon, ce que je viens de faire ne sera jamais effacé donc à quoi bon …

« **D'accord ! Mais j'imagine que tu veux quelque chose en échange ?** »

« **Décidemment, Jack Frost, tu n'es pas si bête finalement !** » Il dit ça de telle façon que je me sentis encore plus con de ce que j'avais fait. Mais l'idée est trop bonne, je ne veux pas qu'Hiccup souffre de cela ! « **Ce que je veux de toi Jack, c'est ce qu'on vient de faire, mais plus régulièrement vois-tu ? Je ne peux te demander ton pouvoir sans que cela ne paraisse suspect donc je te demande ton corps, dans les moments où tu pourras te libérer de ton « copain » !** »

« **Tu es sérieux là ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant ? T'es dingue !** »

« **Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te gêner, il n'en saura rien ! Et je pense que tu n'en souffriras pas non plus au final quand on voit le pied que tu viens de prendre alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu trompais ton petit ami. Réfléchis, tu auras ton copain, l'amour … et de l'autre le sexe, avec moi ! L'offre est généreuse, non ?** »

Je ne devais pas trop m'étendre sur le sujet, je ne savais pas où se trouvait Hiccup en ce moment, il ne serait peut-être pas possible de rattraper cela sinon. Je crois que je vais encore faire une bêtise mais ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, je veux garder Hiccup, je ne veux pas le perdre. Et quand j'y réfléchis, avec Pitch, ce ne serait que du sexe, rien de bien méchant !

« **J'accepte ! Dépêche toi de t'occuper d'Hiccup !** »

Sur cette acceptation, Pitch n'eut qu'un mouvement de main à faire pour qu'Hiccup, qui ne devait pas être si loin que cela, n'apparaisse dans la pièce, dans les airs en lévitation, en train de dormir profondément. Il installa Hiccup sur le lit très doucement. Je me précipitais vers lui après avoir refermé la porte. Il dormait profondément avec une mimique de dégout sur le visage. Je crois que le cauchemar venait bien de se produire dans son esprit.

« **Voilà Jack, il croira que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Il oubliera ! Mais toi, n'oublie pas ta promesse ! Je te vois dans très peu de temps alors, si tu veux que je vienne appelle-moi et on oubliera pas de verrouiller la porte cette fois, hein Jackie ?** »

Sur ce, il se leva du lit et disparu dans un voile noir avec un petit rire sadique. Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose et je me suis laissé embarquer dans son manège. J'ai perdu en beauté ! Mais au moins, Hiccup ne souffrira que d'un cauchemar et non d'un acte infâme que j'aurais commis.

Après avoir réalisé que Pitch avait récupéré son manteau et que j' étais nu au milieu de la chambre, je me décidais enfin à me rhabiller et je m'allongeais auprès de Hiccup, le regardant dormir.

J'étais dans une sacrée embrouille et tout cela à cause de ma libido ! J'avais tout ce que je pouvais désirer, l'amour de Hiccup, ses baisers et il allait surement se donner à moi un jour ou l'autre. Mais non, il a fallu que j'aille voir ailleurs. Pitch, tu m'as bien eu, tu t'es servi de cette faiblesse pour m'avoir, et ce coup-ci, tu as réussi, mais ce pacte que j'ai fais avec toi ne durera pas indéfiniment … du moins je l'espère ! En attendant, j'étais condamné à coucher avec ce monstre au charme destructeur pour payer ma dette.

Et tout cela, à cause de ma stupide **avidité **!

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop ébranlé Jack à vos yeux, je l'adore mais avec Pitch, je l'aime plus encore parfois ! *_*

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ! ^^


End file.
